Dezmodus the Bat
Dezmodus the Bat (デズモッドゥス・ザ ・バット Dezumoddusu za Batto), also called The Blood Beast, is a 21 year old anthropomorphic male Mythsetian-Mobian bat and one of the last living descendants of Cruour and a member of the House of Cruour alongside his older brother, Daemus the Bat. Impatient and easily frustrated, Dezmodus became corrupted by the powers of blood consumption and became addicted to the sensation, rendering him virtually insane and acting solely on animal instincts and a desire for blood. Daemus has made it his mission to save his brother from this addiction. Physical description Dezmodus is a light brown bat with long, dark brown and messy hair, red eyes and light brown wings. He wears a long, sleeveless white trench coat with red lining and straps as well as black and red boots. Much of his skin is scarred from self inflicted cuts and his clothes are tattered, ripped and stained with blood and dirt. The Dagger of Cruour is strapped to his right boot. Personality Unlike his brother, Dezmodus is highly impatient and easily frustrated. As a result, he was unable to stick with his brother's training and often sought easier ways to master his powers without having to work hard for it. After accidentally consuming Daemus' blood during a sparring match, Dezmodus became addicted to the sensation and the power that came with blood consumption. His mind degenerated and he slipped into insanity, relying solely on his animalistic instincts and drive for more blood and power. Abilities As a Mythsetian, Dezmodus is gifted in magic from his bloodline, namely the ability to manipulate blood in a variety of ways. His blood magic abilities are far more powerful than Daemus' due to his turn to blood consumption, however, his mental capabilities have suffered greatly in return. Powers *'Blood manipulation:' Dezmodus can manipulate blood - his own and others - in a variety of ways. **'Blood consumption:' As a result of his consumption of blood, Dezmodus has unlocked several advanced abilities and enhanced his powers. However, this power has come at a cost and resulted in extreme mental degeneration, rendering Dezmodus insane and incapable of rational thought. This "high" is temporary and Dezmodus will be driven by his addiction to continue feeding until the effects become permanent. **'Blood crystallization:' Dezmodus can crystallize and solidify blood to form constructs such as weapons and tools. **'Blood clotting:' Dezmodus can stop bleeding in himself and others to facilitate healing. **'Motor-skill manipulation:' By controlling blood, Dezmodus can therefore control the actions of people through the blood in their body. **'Dermal armor:' Dezmodus can increase the density of blood to generate strong armor. **'Binding:' Dezmodus can perform binding through blood. **'Resistance to blood magic:' Given his own blood magic powers, Dezmodus has a natural resistance to the effects of blood magic and can therefore resist its influence and effects. *'Enhanced sense of smell:' Dezmodus possesses an enhanced sense of smell and can easily identify an individual based on the scent of their blood. *'Enhanced speed, strength, stamina and regeneration' *'Flight:' With his wings, Dezmodus is capable of flying. *'Extended lifespan:' Because of the amount of magic that runs through his bloodline, Dezmodus is gifted with an extended lifespan - allowing him to live as long as three hundred years. Skills *'Combat proficiency:' Dezmodus is skilled in physical combat, making use of his blood magic abilities to form haemokinetic constructs in the form of weapons to aid him. However, his mental degeneration as rendered him incapable of careful planning. *'Hunting intuition:' Dezmodus possesses a natural hunting instinct though not as tactful as Daemus'. Dezmodus is far more destructive and chaotic, ruthlessly chasing down his target for their blood with little to no regard for his own well being or what goes on around him. Weaknesses *'Overuse of powers:' Overusing his blood magic powers can cause Dezmodus to become tired and exhausted. In addition, if he uses too much of his blood, he will become light-headed and weary and possibly pass out due to fatigue. *'Mental degeneration and insanity:' Years of consuming the blood of others has given Dezmodus a major boost in his powers. However, this also caused Dezmodus' mind to decay and plunge into a state of insanity. He is driven solely on animal instinct and is no longer capable of rational and sophisticated thought, making it easy to overwhelm him with confusion and a well-thought out plan. *'Impatience:' Dezmodus is highly impatient, which was something that turned him to blood consumption. If Dezmodus grows impatient, he will lash out physically and go on a violent rampage. Equipment *'Dagger of Cruour:' Stolen from his brother, Dezmodus holds the Dagger of Cruour, his family's sacred relic. With it, he can create an infinite supply of blood from a single drop, meaning that he does not have to worry about fatigue and exhaustion from lack of blood like Daemus would. Trivia *Dezmodus' name is derived from Desmodus rotundus, also known as the common vampire bat. Category:Cruour Family Category:Sonic the Hedgehog characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Male Category:Animals Category:A to Z Category:Evil